pokemonrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Khourey's Pignite
Khourey's Pignite (Jp: Kyouhei's Chaobuu) is Khourey's starter Pokemon. History Pignite first appeared as a Tepig in The Start of a New Adventure!, when Khourey thought of using either Oshawott or Snivy, Tepig attacked him and ran away upset. Khourey followed him until he saw the Fire Pig fall off a cliff and then rescued him. Then, they are attacked by a group of wild Gurdurr and Tepig returned the favor by using Ember to defesat them and worked together to escape. Afterwards, Khourey decides to have Tepig as his starter Pokemon mainly because he said that he and Tepig go together like Vanillite and Snorunt! In The Strong Rival Battle!, Tepig was used to fight against Damian's Oshawott in Khourey's first and major battle in Aspertia City. During the battle, Tepig remained strong and persistent as its rival, despite the type-disadvantage, and landed strong moves, including its Flame Charge, before using its full strength to spin Oshawott. Despite their efforts, Tepig was defeated by Oshawott. During the second battle between Khourey and Damian in ,where Tepig demonstrated its trained skills utilizing Ember. But Damian's Tranquill dodged it and used a Work Up powered Aerial Ace twice to knock out the Fire Pig who took damage from it. Then, as Tranquill used it again, Tepig blocked it and used a quick Rock Smash to pin the Wild Pidgeon and grabbing its wing by its mouth. AFter hurling it in the air, Tepig used a powerful Flame Charge to strike it down, knocking it out. He then battled Oshawott again who had grown stronger as it pushes Ember back using Water Gun. Tepig used Rock Smash, but got blocked by Aqua Jet and then was defeated again by Oshawott's Razor Shell. Tepig was used during the second Gym battle against Roxie, the leader of the Virbank Gym. After Frillish was defeated by Garbodor, Tepig was used last. He managd to take hits from DoubleSlap, and unleashed a barrage of attacks while combating against the powerful opponent. After getting poisoned at the brink of defeat, Tepig finally realized that they cannot lose the battle so easily, and evolved into Pignite, learning Bulldoze and usig it to weaken te Trash Heap before slamming into it with a powerful Flame Charge-Heat Crash combination and then toppling it oer with is newfound strength. In BWS016, he battled alongside Damian's Dewott, who had evolved from Oshawott while in the Castelia Sewers. During the double battle against Team Plasma's Gliscor, Pignite and Dewott managed to work together in sync and combined their moves for the effort of successfully defeating it. In BWS028, he battled against Damian's Dewott again for the third time. This time however, Pignite dodged Dewott attacks including Water Gun, Razor Shell, and Aqua Jet, and slammed with Heat Crash. But he was knocked out by a powerful Scald followed by Razor Shell. During its fourth Gym battle, Pignite was used to battle against Elesa's Zebstrika. He manages to take a few hits from its Quick Attack and Flame Charge attacks, but got paralyzed, giving him the chance to activate Blaze and learned Flamethrower. He easily defeated Zebstrika by slamming on the battlefield with heat Crash and at the final moment, hit Zebstrika with Rock Smash, defeating it and earning Khourey his Bolt Badge. Personality and Characteristics As described, Tepig is a friendly, but also reckless and persistent Pokemon who likes to battle. Unlike regular starter Pokemon which are Fire-types, Tepig can use powerful Ember or Flame Charge attacks with ease. Tepig is also strong with its quick reflexes, strength, and exterior. Tepig is also friendly toward his trainer and gained affection toward him due to saving him two times: Khourey saved him from falling off a cliff, and blocked Gurdurr's Rock Smash. Moves Used Trivia *Tepig is one of Khourey's Pokemon that only has one Type. However, his evolutions, like in the games, are both Fire- and Fighting-types. *Tepig is the only Pokemon to learn two more moves after the first one debuted in the first chapter.